


My Hope

by purplekitten (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hope, Nico - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Sad, kiss, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purplekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nico, you’re the bravest demigod I know. If someone can live through this it’s you,” I said. Nico started crying again. I was the only one that he let see thru his mask. He always acted collected and brave, but around me he broke down. It scared me.<br/>“All you need is hope. And you give me that hope,” Nico said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hope

MY HOPE  
“No!” the cry jolted me out of sleep. I got up and crept into the hallway of the Argo two. I listened.  
“Get…. A-away!” someone croaked in their sleep. I tiptoed into Nico’s cabin. Tears streaked the boy’s face. I walked up and shook him. He cried out and lunged toward me. I stepped back.  
“Nico!” I hissed. His eyes fluttered open.  
“You were having a nightmare,” I said. Nico looked down.  
“Were you dreaming a-about Tartarus?” I faltered. Nico didn’t respond, but I knew the answer. I sat down next to Nico and held his hand. He cringed at my touch.  
“It was h-horrible,” Nico whispered. He buried his head in my shoulder sobbing. My heart just about broke. Nico didn’t deserve this. He had been through too much already.  
“Sometimes I wish I had dyed,” Nico mumbled.  
“What?” I asked  
“Dying would have been better than living with the memories,” Nico said through my sleeve.  
“Nico, you’re the bravest demigod I know. If someone can live through this it’s you,” I said. Nico started crying again. I was the only one that he let see thru his mask. He always acted collected and brave, but around me he broke down. It scared me.  
“All you need is hope. And you give me that hope,” Nico said.  
“Nico, that’s so sweet, I don’t know what to say,” I said. Nico didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around me. I remembered when I had helped piper save him. Jason and Percy had fought the giants and we had saved Nico from his prison in a form of a jar. I was his hope then too. I was thinking about this when pair of lips were pressed against mine. I widened my eyes in surprise, but found myself kissing back.  
“You’ll always be my hope,” Nico said.  
“And you mine,” I finished. Nico smiled. We sat there in each other’s embrace until Nico fell asleep.  
My hope now, my hope always.


End file.
